


A woman to comfort me

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Smallville, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Oneshot, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: When the frustrations, unhappiness and loneliness builds up what will Kon do? Who will he turn to?





	A woman to comfort me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing with the idea of a Kon with sex friends series and exploring how he would manage that along with my Lex and his danger kink series.

There were many ways he could have felt but emptiness was the strongest one for Kon-El as he sat in the dark apartment. He was drained and his communicator was off. No one knew where he was. He was not in Metropolis. He was not in Gotham, star city or anywhere like it.

He was somewhere that he knew people would not know to look for him and by people he meant the League. They would check Hawaii, they would check Gotham. They would check Gotham or Metropolis but not here. He was careful, he was always careful when he did things like this and he looked for things like this.

He was only now getting to know his other father Lex but he knew they had a lot in common. If Lex was looking for him he would find him. He would know, not immediately but he would figure it all out. He knew some of it. He got it but they were not talking about it.

But he was not like Clark. He wouldn’t babble about morals or Kon being too young. That was why maybe he would talk to Lex about these things at their next meeting. But that meeting was too far away and right now he needed words and the comfort and something else.

The door snicked open and the light clicked on. High heels clacked across the wooden floors before a soft gasp filled the room. Kon-El lifted his gaze from the wine bottle he had opened that he had been indulging in to meet the brown eyes of the owner of the apartment.

Long black hair, a look of surprise on her pale face. She had just come from work her briefcase was still in her hand. Her green scarf was around her neck. Her black suit still looked as fresh as if she had just put it on. She had not been expecting him he knew that.

“Kon-El?” She slowly relaxed before she walked into the sitting area. Her briefcase she set down before she took the wine bottle and then the glass away. “You actually look like a kid right now.”

“Really Marcia?” He laughed as she set them out of his reach. “You know I can just bring them back over right?” He used his power to playfully tug at her scarf. “That won’t accomplish anything.”

“Well it will help in the following conversation.” She sat across from him and kicked off her shoes. “Why did you come here tonight?” He raised an eyebrow at her. “Well.” She scoffed. “We know you come and go. Free as a bird.” She said softly. “But you’re off right now. It has to be bad if I can see it.”

“I don’t really want to talk.” Kon said softly. “That isn’t why I’m here and why are you so hesitant?” He teased. “Hey did you find somebody else in the time I haven’t seen you?”

“When we usually play you’re mature.” Marcia was firm as her brown eyes stared into his. “But right now, you really seem like a kid. You usually behave years above your own age but right now.” Her fingers tapped the glass table. You’re vulnerable Kon-El. Like a child.”

“Sometimes we all have our down time.” He held out his arms to her and watched the battle take place on her face. “Marcia.” He said softly. “Please, how I feel right now has nothing to do with us. I’m still the same and if anything. Don’t you want to take charge for a change?” He finished.

He knew he had won when she stood up. she sighed before she crossed to the lamp and turned it low. She turned off the main light and unbuttoned her jacket. Kon watched it drop to the floor and relaxed. In the dim light her undershirt went next the blue material she stepped over with her stocked feet.

The bra followed before she lifted her skirt and straddled him. “You’ve got demons in your eyes.” She said softly.

“I know.” He kissed her chin before he moved to her neck. A small bite to that spot as his hands slid up her back. “I want you help me fight them tonight.”

X

“I love stakeouts.” Roy said as he shifted on the rooftop. “Better than digging through old photographs and documents for days.”

“That makes one of us.” Jason complained as he watched the sky. Morning was coming and honestly it could not be soon enough. “I miss the documents.”

“Come on.” Roy laughed. “This attorney is going to be a piece of cake in the end. She’s the missing link! Remember the photo? The one I found?”

“Yup.” Jason laughed. “Good find, congrats.”

“I hear the sarcasm wonder boy.” Roy muttered. “But I still found it.”

“Yes you did.” Jason rolled over to watch Roy as he sat his eyes glued to his scope. It was pointed at the apartment of the person that could help them tie up the strings for their case. “But here is colder than I would have thought. Sweet Montana right?”

“Yeah sweet little Montana.” Roy whistled. “Hey looks like she is up. now she can move the blinds. I can’t believe that she lives in such a high important place and she covers the windows. Who is going to see?”

“She obviously has some common sense.” Jason laughed. “I’m mean we’re looking right?” He rolled over again and got to his feet. Dusted himself off and took a seat by Roy. “So what we got?”

“She’s up alright.” Roy whistled. “Looks like she likes the morning sun just like I anticipated. Oh would you look at that.”

“Don’t be a perv we need the list she has not her personal details.” Jason shook his head. “So?”

“Oh she has a guess. Wow she’s good for a woman her age I thought she wasn’t dating anyone but it seems like she gets a little on the side.”

“Her file said she is single.” Jason frowned. “She hasn’t been seeing anyone since her engagement broke off right?”

“Yeah well there is someone in the bed right now getting a cute little wak-“ Jason paused when Roy froze up. he waited as Roy’s fingers on the scope went white.

“Roy?”

“Hey, you still talk to Tim right?” Roy said softly and his tone of voice made Jason’s blood chill and his skin begin to crawl.

“Yeah.” Jason nodded as a bad feeling took his gut and he stared the distance towards the apartment building. “Roy. What is it?”

“Does he talk about Kon-El?” Roy’s fingers were so tight on the scope Jason felt sick. “With all the shit that went down. The whole parents thing. Is Kon-El in any trouble? Is he still in the titans?”

“Roy.” Jason said softly. “What do you see?”

Roy’s response was to reach in his bag for Jason’s high powered binoculars and throw them at him. Jason had barely focused on the windows when he felt sick. Because in the target’s bed was Tim’s friend. That was superboy.

That was superboy naked climbing out of the huge bed dragging the red sheets to the floor as he stumbled sleepily around. It could not be excused as anything but what is was. Their target was walking around him only a shirt on. Directing Kon-El.

“Shit!” Roy hissed when Kon-El snagged the target on her way from tidying the bed to kiss her in a way that was in no way friendly. “What the hell!”

“Is he tied up in this?” Jason felt sick.

“No way, she just knows things she isn’t involved. She might be a little shady but Kon-El would be involved in this would he?” Roy tore his gaze away from the scope and met Jason’s eyes. “Right? Right?”

Jason looked through the scope again as Kon and their target was still wrapped up with each other. “I hope so. But we better do what we came for and then ask.” He said softly.

“He’s just a kid what is he thinking?” Roy hissed as he sat back. “What is he even doing with her?”

“I’ll find out.” Jason promised.

X

“Hey there Supes.” Kon turned at the sound of the voice to see Jason waiting for him. As he acknowledged him Jason took off his hood. “Going somewhere?”

“Yeah.” Kon smiled. “I was going to drop off some stuff off my report and meet up with the league for my talk before I go to see Lex for training.”

“Luthor right.” Jason mused. “Daddy and Son bonding time?”

“Highly supervised.” Kon laughed. “They don’t trust Lex yet. Bummer but he is teaching me so that has to be supervised. Our talks and me staying over is the proper us time.”

“Yeah.” Jason looked at a loss for words to say. “You were in Montana last month weren’t you.”

“That sounds rather certain.” Kon frowned as he folded his arms. “Yeah I was. If you saw me flying over you could have said my name. Said hi, I’d have come down. I would have heard you.”

“I was on a case.” Jason looked uncomfortable before he groaned. “I can’t do this.” Kon yelped when Jason shoved them into one of the Tower’s meeting rooms and closed the door. “I was on a stakeout and I saw you.” Jason hissed. “Are you in any trouble. Are you okay?”

“Stakeout?”

“You were in bed with my target.” Jason met his eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Marcia was a target?” Kon demanded. “Look she’s mostly good okay? Like I investigated her myself. She just has a bit of a shady past.”

“I know about that. Her connections were why she was our target. But you and her.” Jason’s face twisted. “Are you okay? Why her? What’s going on there. Is she your girlfriend or something? Because if she is you need to tell somebody you’re dating twice your age and a bit more.”

“We’re not dating.” Kon denied. “Look it is complicated but I can vouch for her. I know her dealing with me isn’t a good look but she isn’t exactly the only one.”

“Kon-El.” Jason looked pained. “Tell me you are kidding me right now.”

“You’re from Gotham Jason.” Kon said softly. “Hell you’re from the streets of Gotham. The ground level. You should get it. You get people on another level. Don’t make that face. That’s the face I’d expect from Tim.” He paused. “No Tim would sigh and roll his eyes. He wouldn’t get it either. He wouldn’t look so… scared.”

“What’s going on with you?” Jason touched his folded arms. “Do you need to talk to someone?”

“I can’t talk to anyone.” He covered his face with one hand as he sighed. “Look it’s just hard sometimes okay? Clark and Lex. The Titans and the League. Everything is just so damn heavy sometimes. I was messing around in the beginning but honestly I’m okay with this Jason.”

“She’s a grown ass woman.” Jason hissed. “Clone wise or estimation wise you are still a kid.”

“Yeah.” Kon nodded. “I know but I helped her a while back. It was nice to sweep someone off their feet for a bit. Flirting, teasing.” He placed his hand on Jason’s chest and pressed the man gently two steps back. “Stress relief.”

“You’re fucking with me.” Jason hissed. “Seriously?”

“It’s heavy Jason.” Kon said softly. “Sometimes I really can’t take it. But them. Sex is really all they need and right now that is all I can give them too. I don’t want to fall in love or anything but the sex takes my mind off many things. Like the fucking hell that can be my life sometimes. Sometimes I don’t want to talk. Sometimes I want to run away.”

“Is this the way?” Jason’s voice cracked. “You should talk to someone.”

“Who? How?” Kon laughed. “Some things I’m not ready to admit even to myself. Others are a no go. But you know what? they don’t mind me being a brat. They let me do what I want. I can come and go as I please. This words Jason.” He said softly.

“Hey.” Jason pressed his gloved hand to Kon’s face. “Kon, are you okay?”

“No.” Kon closed his eyes. “But what the hell can I do?”

“Talk to me?” Jason questioned. “Come on, nobody is saying you have to talk about everything but at least don’t carry all your burdens and fears alone. You can’t have a bunch of- how many do you have anyway?”

“Montana, France, Argentina, Finland.” Kon began to count. “Um I do have a few more friends scattered around but the ones that I go to when I’m not at my best. Well those places are where they are.”

“I know this shit is hard.” Jason said softly. “But you can talk to me.” He paused before his voice firmed. “Even about your feelings. Even about your fears, about your disappointments. Your jealousy. All of it. I won’t think the worst of it but that sort of thing. It isn’t healthy.”

“I know.” Kon said softly. “But right now that is how I deal. I just want to forget and move on. Cleanse myself and reset and that seemed the best way.”

“Well it is not.” Jason shook his head. “So you’re going to give me your number.” He reached for his phone. “I’ll give you mine. Roy’s too and when toxic crap happens that you feel you can’t share with anyone else you come to us. We won’t judge you.” Kon blinked back a tear at Jason’s calm eyes. “No matter what you say.” He had thought what he needed was a body to comfort him but- maybe this was fine too.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this a while back but then Kon getting 'caught' by Jason and having somewhere else to turn really appealed to me. And yes Lex doesn't have custody in this. Yet so he can't confront Kon about his bad habits and he can't give advice yet either


End file.
